blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
is a rogue mage and a member of the White Night Eye. Appearance Sally is a young bespectacled girl with dark messy hair. She's usually seen wearing a revealing dress and a lab coat. Personality Sally is an extremely curious individual as she was shown expressing interest in Asta and his Anti Magic. She also likes to perform experiments and collect samples. Biography Sally and other members of White Night Eye show up to assist Valtos and Rades, who are having problems with Asta and his group. Soon the rest of the Magic Knights return and Nozel Silva uses Silver Rain to attack them, but Sally uses her Sticky Salamander along with a Reverse Magic Tool to absorb the properties of Silver Rain. Using the Salamander's hand, she grabs Asta and escapes along with the rest of the group. In their hideout, Valtos tells Sally to kill Asta, but she refuses, wanting to use him in her research. As Asta wakes up, she keeps asking him if he wants to be used as her research, but they meet Julius Novachrono, who quickly kills two of their members. Sally and the rest try to oppose him, but Julius is too strong for them and manages to bind all of them. As Julius is intending to bring them as prisoners and ask them questions, Licht, the leader of the White Night Eye shows up and saves them. Sally heals Rades' injuries and tells him not to kill Asta because she still wants to study him, and then returns to studying a sample. Later, Sally has hired Baro and Neige to collect mana from children, but as they are defeated, Baro manages to alert Sally. Upon arriving, Sally is happy to see Asta again so soon. Gauche Adlai tries to attack her, but using her Sticky Salamander, she redirects his attack. Hiding in the Sticky Salamander, she continues to redirect Gauche's attacks, until she turns to offense and catches Asta. Wanting to know about him, she licks him and tastes his blood. As Sally is about to take a nail from Asta, Theresa Rapual uses her magic to blow up the Salamander. Baro asks if Sally can heal him to help her, so she injects him with a Reverse Magic Tool and his Mud Magic overflows and turns him into a large mud monster. Sally says that Baro is a failure and then plans to take Asta home with her this time. While Asta continues to battle Baro, Sally tells him what she did to Baro and that Asta's Anti Magic will not work. Sally then tries to capture Asta, but Theresa blocks the attack. Sally tells Theresa to stop getting in her way, but Theresa replies not to underestimate her. Sally then continues to battle Asta and Theresa along with Baro. Sally then Asta just to give up and let her capture him, but Asta says that he would rather die. When Gauche returns to help, Sally says that it does not matter how many there are, she is going to win. When Gauche attacks, Sally easily avoids the attack with her magic. Sally attacks Gauche along with Baro and manages to destroy his double and knocks Gauche to the ground. When Asta suddenly uses his other sword to launch a long-ranged attack, Sally is surprised and asks how Asta did that. Sally along with Baro are defeated when Gauche creates multiples of Asta who use their long-range attack. Even defeated Sally comments about how she has to investigate that spell and that Asta belongs to her. Sally is then rescued when Licht shows up holding her in his arms. Sally is then given to Valtos who takes her back to their headquarters. Battle Prowess Magic *'Gel Magic': Sally uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate a gelatinous substance. Sticky salamander spell.png|link=Sticky Salamander|Sticky Salamander *'Healing Magic': Sally uses this form of magic to heal others. Abilities *'Magic Bullet': Sally is capable of manifesting and concentrating her mana on her hand. Subsequently, she can launch the mana towards an opponent, blasting them away. Equipment *'Grimoire': Sally possesses a grimoire that contains various gel-based magic spells. *'Dark Magic Items': Sally possesses various dark magic items, which can be used both on humans and on spells. One allows her spell to absorb and add the properties of another spell. Another forcefully increases a person's magic at the cost of their life force. Sticky Salamander absorbing Silver Rain properties.png|Dark Magic item Alpha, absorbing the properties of Silver Rain Sally injecting Baro.png|Injecting Baro with Dark Magic Item Fights *Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. White Night Eye: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. White Night Eye: Loss *Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresa Rapual vs. Sally and Baro: Loss Events *Rescue the Children Mission Initial Concepts Sally initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Her favorite thing is interesting research subjects. *Sally ranked thirteenth in the first popularity poll. References Navigation es:Sally